Deu A Loca Em Konoha
by Naruto Sharingan
Summary: A maior aventura em Konoha ira começar.... Os casais estarão se brigando entre uns e outros.... o que sera que vai acontecer nessa grande aventura?
1. Apresentações

**Uzumaki Naruto:** Um garoto loiro de 15 anos que namorava com Uchiha Sasuke. Dormia sempre até tarde como de costume. Após receber uma missão para seduzir uma pessoa, a própria começa a sentir uma quedinha por ele.

**Uchiha Sasuke:** Um garoto moreno de 18 anos, que adorava o seu querido uke, Uzumaki Naruto. Apesar de passar o dia inteiro namorando com Naruto ele era tentado por Sakura.

**Haruno Sakura:** Uma menina de 16 anos, cabelos róseos, olhos cor de safira, namorava com Kakashi, mas ao mesmo tempo queria Uchiha Sasuke só para ela.

**Sai:** Um garoto moreno de 17 anos, adorava o seu querido Itachi. Nunca trairia ele mas, depois de ficar uma tarde sendo seduzido por Naruto, mudou sua opinião.

**Aburame Shino:** Um garoto moreno de 14 anos que era um pouco estranho, sempre ficando longe dos outros. Adorava passear as escondidas com seu querido seme, sempre pedindo certos carinhos ao amante.

**Inuzuka Kiba:** Um garoto moreno de 19 anos, que namorava com a prima de seu melhor amigo. Adorava namorar com Hyuga Hinata , mas acabou sentindo desejo de experimentar algo novo, saindo com Shino.

**Hyuga Hinata:** Uma menina de 17 anos, cabelos compridos, olhos perolados, que adorava namorar com seu querido Kiba. Desconfiada de que estava sendo traída, começou a seguir seu namorado, vendo que estava sendo traído por ninguém menos que Aburame Shino.

**Hyuga Neji:** Um jovem de 19 anos, cabelos compridos, olhos perolados, que namorava com TenTen. Era um dos meninos que tinha obsessão por lutas e treinamento. Sendo por isso, passava a tarde inteira treinando com Rock Lee.

**Rock Lee:** Um homem de 22 anos que sempre continuava dando duro em seu treinamento para agradar o seu Sensei. Andava sempre treinando com Neji, seu antigo rival. Sempre após o treinamento, Lee olhava para o corpo pequeno e sarado de Neji, se sentindo atraído pelo mesmo.

**TenTen:** Uma jovem de 19 anos, que namorava com Hyuga Neji. Após o seu amado sair para os treinos com Rock Lee, TenTen se sentia estranha, como se tivesse um pedaço de si faltando.

**Sarutobi Asuma:** Um homem de 25 anos, que adorava fumar sempre seu cigarro, mesmo sua amada Kurenai não gostando disto. Após um Jogo de Shougi com seu querido aluno, Nara Shikamaru, percebe que está na hora do próprio aprender sobre assuntos sexuais.

**Yuuhi Kurenai:** Uma mulher de 23 anos, cabelos compridos, peitos fartos, que namorava com Asuma. Adorava sair com seu namorado pelas ruas de Konoha. Quando descobriu que seu namorado estava ensinando Shikamaru sobre aulas sexuais, começou a trai-lo com Itachi.

**Nara Shikamaru:** Um jovem de 18 anos que namorava com Temari, apesar de nunca ter tido alguma relação sexual. Apesar de namorar com Temari sem ter algum tipo de relação, gosta de experimentar esse tipo de coisas com Asuma durante o Jogo de Shougi.

**Temari:** Uma jovem de 18 anos, cabelos loiros, que namorava com ninguém menos que Shikamaru. Apesar de nunca ter um relacionamento avançado com seu amor, começa a pensar que ele anda se relacionando com outra pessoa.

**Hatake Kakashi:** Um homem de 22 anos, que adorava namorar com Haruno Sakura. Ao ver sua namorada continuando com a besteira de aulas de sedução, começa a se interessar por Jiraiya, sempre indo beber na casa de seu amigo.

**Jiraiya:** Um homem de 42 anos, que apesar de olhar para outras mulheres, namorava com sua querida Tsunade. Sempre arrumava briga com todos por beber muito. Até que conheceu Kakashi, não só o considerou como amigo para acompanha-lo, mas gostava muito de fazer joguinhos com o próprio.

**Tsunade:** Uma mulher de 40 anos, cabelos no tom loiro comprido, adorava namorar com Jiraiya. Apesar disso ela era a Hokage de Konoha, tentando separar Naruto e Sasuke por pedido de Sakura. Mas a única coisa que a fez desistir de seu plano foi quando viu Jiraiya se agarrando com Kakashi.

**Uchiha Itachi:** Um homem de 20 anos, olhos rubros, que amava seu querido uke, Sai. Apesar de namorar com Sai, após um tempo, começa a se aproximar pouco a pouco de Yuuhi Kurenai, fazendo com que Asuma se mordesse de raiva.

**Sabaku No Gaara:** Um garoto de 17 anos, cabelo ruivos, tinha uma vida dupla, sendo que a sua segunda vida era escondida de sua namorada Ino. Adorava realizar os desejos de seu irmão, não por ser seu irmão mais velho, mas por querer experimentar aquilo.

**Kankuro:** Um homem de 21 anos, que adorava treinar com as suas marionetes. Apesar de fazer isto, ordenava seu irmão mais novo, Gaara, para realizar seus maiores desejos. Mas tinha um porém, só podiam fazer isso uma vez por semana por causa de Ino.

**Yamanaka Ino:** Uma menina de 17 anos, cabelos loiros compridos, peitos fartos, que adorava seu querido Gaara. Apesar de ficar pouco tempo com seu namorado por causa de seu trabalho, adorava ficar em casa escutando musicas ou preparando alguma coisa boa para Gaara.

**Maito Gai:** Um homem de 25 anos, que adorava sua querida e doce Shizune. A sua vida era um tanto sem graça, pois sua namorada andava trabalhando demais com a Hokage. Logo depois da morte de Jiraiya, começa a trair Shizune com seu amigo, Hatake Kakashi.

**Akimichi Choji:** Um menino de 17 anos, que adorava comer mais do que tudo. Se sentia a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo, por não ter uma namorada ou amigos.

**Shizune:** Uma mulher de 22 anos, que adorava namorar com seu querido Gai. Apesar de trabalhar o dia inteiro com a Hokage, fazendo armações para os outros, passa uma parte da sua vida tranqüila em casa.


	2. A Missão de Uzumaki Naruto

Era um dia lindo em Konoha. Naruto ainda estava dormindo em seu quarto, por ter se agitado muito com seu namorado.

Tsunade estava em sua sala, selecionando as missões da vila. Foi quando viu uma missão que estava ali a muito tempo, e como a maioria da vila estavam fora, fazendo suas missões, iria determinar a missão para Naruto.

- Shizune!- gritou a Hokage – Mande chamar Naruto imediatamente.

- Hai! – confirmou Shizune.

Shizune saiu correndo atrás de Naruto, deixando uma Hogake nervosa dentro de sua sala. Corria o mais rápido que podia, pois adorava fazer o seu trabalho. Quando chegou na casa de Naruto começou a bater na porta, mas o mesmo estava em um sono profundo e não acordava de jeito algum.

Até que resolveu arrombar a porta, fazendo com que um Naruto assustado se acordasse. Naruto estava de cueca na sua cama abraçado com Uchiha Sasuke. Shizune ficou brava com a cena que estava vendo mas logo voltou ao assunto.

- Naruto! - gritou a mulher – A Hokage quer falar com você imediatamente.

- H - Hai! – confirmou o garoto – Já estou indo.

Naruto e Shizune estavam andando em direção a sala da Hokage, ambos andando rápido. Quando chegaram na sala da Hokage, adentraram os dois juntos. Naruto já estava assustado, por Tsunade o chama-lo cedo.

- Naruto! – gritou a mulher – Eu tenho uma missão para você.

- N – Nani? – perguntou o menino – Que tipo de missão?

- A sua missão é...

- A minha missão é...

- A sua missão é seduzir p Sai até o final desta tarde.

- Datte... Eu estou namorando com Sasuke.

- Eu não quero saber com quem você está ficando ou namorando – gritou a mulher – você vai fazer essa missão e ponto final. E agora, dispensado!

Naruto estava saindo da sala triste. Não queria fazer aquela missão, quer dizer, não conseguia pensar em nenhum jeito para seduzir Sai.

- O que o Itachi vai pensar de mim se eu fizer isso? – pensou o garoto – Quer saber, que se dane o Itachi, eu vou fazer está missão.

Naruto contiava andando pela vila, pensando em quem poderia ensina-lo sobre técnicas de sedução. Até que Naruto pensou em ir até a casa de Sakura.

Quando chegou na casa da Sakura, bateu na porta, vendo uma Sakura assustada e Kakashi deitado no sofá.

- Sakura! – falou o garoto – Preciso de sua ajuda.

- Entre Naruto! – falou a menina – O que você quer?

- Como eu sei que você é experiente nisso, eu queria umas dicas sobre técnicas de sedução para seduzir uma pessoa.

- E quem seria essa pessoa? – perguntou a menina.

- Essa pessoa é...

- Essa pessoa é...

- Eu tenho que seduzir o Sai, por isso vim pedir a sua ajuda. – afirmou o garoto – Foi uma missão que a Hokage mandou eu fazer.

- Sente-se Naruto! – falou a menina – Irei te ensinar.

Quando Naruto sentou na cadeira, Sakura foi até ele colocando a mão em algumas partes de seu corpo e explicando.

Sakura começou a colocar as mãos perto do membro de Naruto e começou a lamber suas orelhas. Depois foi dando mordidas de leve no pescoço do rapaz e falando baixinho em seu ouvido.

Kakashi que estava ali na sala vendo tudo, começou a se morder de raiva e saiu de casa. Mas antes de sair, viu uma cena na qual o deixou bravo, vendo Sakura sentada no colo de Naruto de um jeito bem sensual.

Após acabar as aulas de sedução que Sakura estava lhe ensinando, Naruto agradeceu e saiu para a vila para procurar Sai.

Naruto estava correndo pela vila a procura de Sai e viu Shikamaru na frente de um bar.

- Shikamaru, você viu o Sai? – perguntou o menino.

- Hai! – afirmou o garoto – Ele está na área de treinamento sete.

- Arigato, Shikamaru!

Naruto continuava correndo em direção a área de treinamento, quando chegou viu Sai sentado em baixo de uma árvore, fazendo seus desenhos.

Naruto chegou pulando no colo de Sai com um sorriso alegre e ao mesmo tempo malicioso.

- Naruto-kun? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Ohayo, Sai! – continuou – Apenas aproveite. Está é uma exceção.

- O que você está fazendo Naruto-kun? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Apenas relaxe, Sai.

Naruto começou a lamber as orelhas de Sai, rebolando em cima do seu membro. Tirando a camisa de Sai, Naruto começa a lamber de leve o peito de Sai, fazendo o mesmo dar um gemido de prazer.

Sai estava sentindo toda aquela delicia que nunca tinha ocorrido antes, não queria mais sair daquele lugar. Foi tirando a calça de Naruto lentamente, lubrificando a entrada do próprio.

Naruto que estava gostando de tudo que estava fazendo, pensou que ele era até melhor que o Sasuke e resolveu tirar a calça de Sai e sentar em seu membro ereto.

- Ahhh... Naruto-kun...

Naruto não respondeu, ficou apenas apreciando aquele prazer que estava sentindo.

Sai que já não estava agüentando mais, acabou despejando seu sêmen na entrada de Naruto.

Até que os dois se separaram para buscar um pouco de ar.

Uchiha Sasuke que estava atrás de uma árvore ali perto, apareceu na frente de Naruto e Sai.

- Naruto você me traiu? – gritou o rapaz – Eu vi tudo que aconteceu.

- Calma Sasuke, eu posso explicar.

Sasuke que não quis ouvir o que Naruto iria dizer, saiu dali chorando por ter tido este seu choque emocional.

- Sasuke, espere...

Naruto saiu correndo atrás de seu namorado, deixando Sai parado sem entender nada que estava acontecendo.

Sasuke estava passando pelas ruas de Konoha, enquanto isso, Tsunade que estava vendo tudo, havia considerado sua missão de separar Naruto e Sasuke concluída.

Naruto viu que Sasuke estava indo para casa e resolveu o seguir.


	3. Depois da Tempestade a Maresia

Sasuke havia chegado em casa chorando, deixando seu irmão sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo.

- O que houve Sasuke? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Nada da sua conta. – gritou o moreno – Me deixe em paz.

Sasuke chegou no seu quarto e se deitou pensando nos momentos felizes que havia passado junto de Naruto.

~*~

Naruto estava na frente da casa de Sasuke, quando bateu na porta viu que seu cunhado estava ali.

- Ohayo, Naruto-kun...

- Ohayo, Itachi-san. – falou o rapaz – Aonde Sasuke está?

- Está no quarto. Quer que eu o chame?

-Não precisa. Eu mesmo subo e falo com ele.

Naruto ia subindo as escadas da casa, quando chegou no quarto de Sasuke, viu que o mesmo estava chorando na cama e resolveu se deitar na frente dele, começando a lhe dar certos carinhos.

- Sasuke-kun...

- O que você quer?

- Era uma missão que a Hokage mandou eu fazer. – afirmou o rapaz – Eu não queria fazer aquilo. Porque a única pessoa que amo e você Sasuke.

- Ah... Você me ama? – perguntou o rapaz – Então porque fez aquilo, justo com o Sai? Você ainda não percebeu que Tsunade quer que eu fique com a Sakura ao invés de você?

- Na – Nani? – perguntou o loiro - Se eu soubesse disto eu nunca teria aceitado aquela missão. Porque eu só amo você e mais ninguém.

- Então prove que você me ama.

Naruto não pensou duas vezes e selou seus lábios com o do moreno em um beijo quase casto.

Itachi que estava atrás da porta escutando tudo, resolveu ir falar com Sai.

Naruto e Sasuke continuavam se beijando, em um beijo doce e suave até se sentirem sem ar.

Até que Naruto começou a dar umas mordidinhas pelo corpo de Sasuke, tirando pouco a pouco a calça do moreno, fazendo com que Sasuke desse mais gemidos de prazer.

Naruto passava a língua por toda a parte daquele corpo no qual gostava tanto, fazendo com que Sasuke começasse a se contorcer.

- Ahhh... Naruto! – suspirou o moreno – Eu quero você só para min.

- Mas eu já sou seu, Sasuke.

Naruto desceu até o membro do moreno e começou a abocanha-lo, se enchendo de prazer pelas coisas belas que estavam lhe acontecendo naquele dia.

Sasuke estava se enchendo de prazer, apreciando aquela bela imagem de Naruto abocanhando seu membro.

- Naruto – suspirou o moreno – Eu não estou agüentando mais.

Até que Naruto se levantou e começou a sentar bem de leve no membro do moreno, dando um gritinho de dor a cada prazer.

- Mais forte Sasuke. – pediu o loiro.

Sasuke não pensou duas vezes, começou a fazer fortes movimentos de vai e vem, fazendo com que Naruto desse um gemido de prazer.

Sasuke estava se sentindo ainda mais ligado com Naruto do que antes. Não agüentando mais, derramou seu sêmen na entrada do loiro. Depois se jogou para o lado do amado em busca de ar.

- Nossa, mas que dia. Não é, Sasuke?

- É verdade.

- Falando nisso, já está provado que te amo, Sasuke? – perguntou o loiro.

- Hai, Naru-chan. – confirmou o garoto – Aishiteru, Naruto.

- Aishiteru, Sasuke!

~*~

Itachi estava muito bravo por ter ouvido aquelas coisas que seu irmão e seu cunhado estavam dizendo. Queria ouvir aquilo de seu namorado, não estava conseguindo acreditar no que havia acontecido. Até que Itachi saiu de casa e foi em direção à casa de Sai.

Chegando à casa de Sai, Itachi abriu a porta com tanta fúria, fazendo um Sai dar um gritinho rouco de medo.

- Ah! – suspirou o moreno – E você Itachi. Sentiu minha falta?

- É verdade o que aconteceu entre você e Naruto, Sai? – perguntou o moreno.

- Hai, mas foi o Naruto quem me acediou. – confirmou o garoto – Eu não tive culpa de nada.

Até que Itachi da um tapa na cara de Sai, fazendo o mesmo cair no chão.

Sai estava tentando agüentar a dor. Foi tentar dar um beijo em seu amado, mas o próprio não o correspondeu.

- Porque você não me beija? – gritou o garoto.

- Porque eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para fazer agora. Por favor deixe a cama arrumada para nós está noite.

- Tudo bem.

Até que Itachi deu um beijo no rosto de Sai e foi em direção à casa de seu amigo Kakashi.

Chegando na casa de Kakashi, os dois começaram a conversar sobre o plano para seqüestrar Naruto. Como Naruto havia feito aquilo com Kakashi, deixando Sakura ensinar técnicas de sedução na sua frente, aceitou a proposta de Itachi.

- Eu só lhe empresto a mascara com uma condição.

- E qual seria está condição? – perguntou o moreno.

- Eu também quero estuprar aquele Naruto, por ele ter feito aquilo comigo. – falou o rapaz – Acordo fechado?

- Fechado.

Kakashi entregou a mascara que ele usava para as missões ANBU para Itachi.

Até que Itachi voltou para casa feliz, vendo que seu plano já estava indo perfeitamente bem. Chegando em casa, Itachi começa a fazer os preparativos para o seqüestro.

~*~

Sasuke e Naruto estavam fazendo compras no melhor supermercado de Konoha. Quando estavam voltando para casa aparece um seqüestrador para raptar Naruto.

Sasuke estava tentando lutar, mas era inútil. O seqüestrador era mais forte que ele.

Até que o seqüestrador havia ido embora com Naruto em seus braços, deixando um Sasuke chorando no meio da rua.


	4. Socorro! Meu Namorado Foi Sequestrado

Sasuke se encontra na rua ainda, chorando por seu namorado não estar com ele. Estava sentindo um vazio em seu coração. Parecia igual quando sua família foi assassinada por ladrões que queriam a herança sanguínea dos Uchiha.

Mas Sasuke não se deu por vencido. Iria pegar o seqüestrador de qualquer jeito e iria mata-lo. Assim ficaria feliz com seu namorado novamente.

~*~

O seqüestrador já estava chegando em casa com Naruto em seus braços. Naruto havia percebido que conhecia aquela casa antes, mas seria impossível ele voltar para lá de novo, pois tinha medo do que poderia acontecer.

Naruto havia visto Kakashi amarrado na cama, com uma camiseta branca e a parte de baixo nua.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou o loiro.

- Acalme-se, você pagará por todos seus pecados hoje. – falou o moreno tirando a mascara.

Quando Naruto viu que era o seu cunhado, sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Estava com muito medo do que iria acontecer.

- O que vocês pretendem fazer comigo? – perguntou o loiro.

- Você verá logo. – afirmou o grisalho.

Itachi começou a tirar as roupas de Naruto, deixando mordidas em todas as partes de seu corpo. Itachi sabia que seu irmão iria mata-lo por aquilo que estava fazendo, mas continuou arrancando gemidos de prazer do loiro.

Até que arrancou o resto das roupas do menor, fazendo com que ele se sentasse lentamente no membro de Kakashi.

Após adentrar o corpo do menor, Kakashi começou a estocá-lo com mais força.

Naruto não estava agüentando aquela dor, queria que nunca tivesse cometido seus erros.

A cada estocada que Kakashi lhe dava, mais dor ele sentia, fazendo com que lágrimas saíssem de seu rosto pálido.

- Por favor, me deixem ir embora. – falou o loiro.

- Ainda não terminamos. – falou o moreno.

Naruto começava a gritar mais e mais, fazendo com que Itachi cala-se a boca dele com seu membro.

Kakashi continuava dando mais estocadas fortes em Naruto. Não estava agüentando mais. Porem estava adorando ver a cara de sofrimento do menor, o fazendo pagar pelo que lhe fez.

Até que finalmente Kakashi chega ao épice e se separa de Naruto para buscar um pouco de ar.

- Ah... Que bom. Já acabou? – perguntou o loiro. – Posso ir embora agora?

- Iie... Agora é a minha vez. – falou o moreno.

- Não... Por favor...

- Se você insistir, você nunca sairá daqui. – falou o grisalho.

Itachi começou a amarrar Naruto na cama para assim começar a penetrá-lo.

Naruto não agüentava mais a dor, nunca havia feito isto com um adulto. Mas jurou a si mesmo que nunca mais cometeria erros.

Itachi continuava dando fortes estocadas em Naruto, arrancando cada vez mais gritos do loiro.

O loiro não conseguia parar de chorar. Estava sendo brutalmente violentado pelo seu cunhado e Kakashi.

Itachi estava dando as últimas estocadas no menor, até que chegou em seu épice e se separou do menino.

- Você já descansou bastante Kakashi? – perguntou o moreno.

- Sim, Por quê?

- O resto da noite, o corpo dele e seu. Faça o que quiser com ele. – afirmou o moreno. – Eu vou para casa de meu namorado.

- Tudo bem. Deixe tudo comigo.

Naruto estava com medo de ficar sozinho a noite toda com Kakashi. Não queria ficar mais ali. Queria ir embora para procurar Sasuke, e receber carinhos de seu verdadeiro amor.

- Sasuke!!! – gritou o loiro. – Socorro!

- Ele não irá te ouvir. – falou o moreno.

Até que Itachi saiu da casa e foi em direção à casa de Sai, deixando um Naruto e Kakashi aproveitando o resto da noite que tinham. Uma noite na qual seria de muito prazer.

~*~

Sasuke havia achado três pessoas para ajudá-lo a encontrar Naruto.

Neji, Kiba e Shino, era a equipe que Sasuke havia achado para salvar seu namorado. Os três melhores ninjas rastreadores da vila de Konoha.

Começariam a busca em breve por toda a vila ou talvez por todo o pais do fogo.

~*~

Enquanto isso Itachi estava chegando à casa de seu amor para ter uma noite de puro prazer.


	5. Operaçao Resgate! Concluida

Itachi estava na frente da casa de seu namorado. Quando abriu a porta viu seu namorado dando um sorrisinho de leve pra ele.

- Itachi você veio? – falou o menor – Venha! Eu fiz um jantar à luz de velas para nós.

- Que ótimo. – falou o moreno – Eu estou com muita fome.

Até que o casal sentou-se para jantar em uma mesa, na qual tinha uma toalha branca, dois pratos brancos divinos com rosas vermelhas a sua volta e duas velas no formato de flores. Um típico cenário para uma noite romântica.

Enquanto os dois comiam, Sai havia colocado uma música romântica para aumentar mais o clima entre os dois.

Logo após o jantar os dois rapazes subiram para o quarto e começaram a conversar.

- Você está pronto, Sai? – perguntou o moreno.

- Se for com você, se for por você, se for para o nosso laço ficar mais forte, eu sempre estarei pronto.

- Foi muito bom ouvir isso. – falou o moreno.

Itachi começou a beijá-lo com calma para não causar nenhum ferimento ao menor. O sabor do beijo de Sai, era tudo que Itachi queria, mas não era apenas isso. Queria uma noite de prazer com quem realmente amava.

Até que Itachi foi tirando lentamente as roupas de Sai de um jeito bem sensual, lambendo o pescoço do mesmo, arrancando mais e mais gemidos de prazer.

Sai estava adorando estar ali. Sendo explorado daquele jeito. Queria que acontecesse aquilo em todos os dias de sua vida.

~*~

Enquanto isso Kakashi continuava explorando cada parte do corpo de Naruto.

Naruto não agüentava mais de tanta dor que sentia. Kakashi ia penetrando o loiro com tanta força, fazendo o mesmo dar vários gritos de dor e lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto pálido. Parecia que Kakashi iria estuprá-lo até a morte.

- Está gostando? – perguntou o grisalho – A noite ainda não acabou. Você ficará aqui por mais uma semana ainda.

- Iie... Por favor! – implorou o loiro.

Kakashi não deu ouvidos sobre o que o menor estava dizendo, continuando a estocar mais forte em Naruto. Em cada movimento de vai e vem que Kakashi fazia, Naruto continuava a dar seus gritos de dor e sofrimento.

- Socorro! – gritou o loiro.

- Cale a boca, Naruto. Apenas aproveite o resto da noite. Depois que essa noite acabar você não vai conseguir nem sentar mais.

- Iie... Eu não quero isso. Sasuke, socorro!!! – gritou o loiro.

~*~

Sasuke que estava do lado de fora ouviu alguém o chamando e começou a olhar por toda a sua volta, esperando que gritasse de novo.

- Neji!!! – falou o Uchiha.

- Hai!?

- Olhe por toda a volta com o seu Byakugan. Naruto está por aqui, eu posso sentir.

- Tudo bem.

- Kiba e Shino!!! – falou o Uchiha menor.

- Hai!? – perguntaram juntos.

- Ajudem Neji a procurar pelo Naruto e preparence para lutar. Estou com a leve impressão de que haverá uma batalha neste local.

- Tudo bem. – falaram juntos.

Até que Neji conseguiu achar a localização de Naruto e viu uma pessoa estuprando o mesmo.

- Pessoal... Achei o Naruto!

- Onde? – perguntou o Uchiha menor.

- Logo ali. – respondeu apontando para o local. – Ikuzo.

~*~

Kakashi continuava penetrando o menor. Naruto não conseguia se conter, estava com uma dor horrível em seu corpo. Parecia que se passavam meses, ou até anos de que estava sofrendo tudo aquilo.

Carregava um peso nas costas, pelos erros que havia cometido no passado. Mas, por outro lado, aprendeu a lição. Queria sair dali e nunca mais voltar.

Até que Kakashi deu a última estocada em Naruto, derramando seu sêmen na entradinha do menor.

Naruto estava chorando de tanta raiva e dor que sentia. Não conseguia agüentar nem mais um minuto aquela dor que estava se passando em seu corpo.

- Depois, nós iremos continuar. – falou o grisalho – Meu loirinho.

- Iie... – negou o loiro – Socorro! Sasuke! – gritou o loiro.

- Ele não irá te ouvir. – falou o grisalho.

Até que Sasuke e sua equipe entram no quarto onde estava Naruto e Kakashi. Sasuke queria matar Kakashi por ter feito aquilo com seu namorado, mas resolveu fazer uma coisa melhor.

- Naruto! Quem fez isso com você? – perguntou o Uchiha menor.

Naruto não respondeu. Estava com medo de dizer que o irmão de Sasuke estava junto neste acontecimento.

- Vou perguntar mais uma vez. Quem fez isso com você?

- Foi o seu irmão e o Kakashi. – falou o loiro.

- N – Nani? O meu irmão? – perguntou o Uchiha menor.

- Hai! – afirmou o loiro.

- Eu juro que vou torturá-lo. – falou o Uchiha menor – Enquanto a você Kakashi...

- Hai!? – perguntou o grisalho.

- Neji, Kiba e Shino...

- Hai!? – perguntou os meninos...

- Vocês levem Kakashi para aquela pessoa. – falou o Uchiha menor. – Ela saberá o que fazer.

- Hai! – falaram juntos.

Kakashi sentiu um frio na espinha, pensando em quem seria a pessoa que Sasuke havia falado. Até que Neji e os outros levaram Kakashi para rua, deixando Naruto e Sasuke sozinhos.

Sasuke começou a ver cada parte do corpo de seu amor. Em todas as partes do corpo de Naruto tinha hematomas. Pelo visto Naruto havia sofrido muito naquele lugar, mas Sasuke iria fazer seu irmão pagar por tudo que lhe fez.

~*~

Enquanto isso, Itachi continuava explorando cada parte do corpo de Sai, arrancando cada vez mais gemidos de prazer.

Até que Itachi começou a penetrar o corpo de Sai. É claro que estava um pouco cansado, pois tinha feito a mesma coisa com Naruto. Mas consegueria agüentar, pois iria ajudar muito no seu relacionamento com Sai.

Sai estava dando gritos de dor e prazer. Apesar de tudo, estava adorando tudo aquilo. Era a sua primeira vez e queria aproveitar cada momento daquilo que estava sentindo, pois fazia três meses que os dois estavam namorando.

Itachi estava dando as últimas estocadas no menor, derramando seu sêmen pelo seu corpo nu. Logo após ambos se separaram para buscar um pouco de ar.

- Aishiteru, Sai! – falou o moreno.

- Aishiteru, Itachi-san.

~*~

Neji e os outros continuavam levando Kakashi para a pessoa que daria um jeito nele. Quando chegaram à frente do bar mais famoso da vila, Kakashi começou a sentir seu coração disparar.

- Está pronto Kakashi? – perguntou o Hyuuga.

Kakashi não respondeu. Estava apenas deixando as coisas rolarem, mesmo estando sem fôlego depois de ter passado a noite com Naruto.

Neji o arrastou para dentro do bar e vira uma pessoa de idade sentada em uma mesa bebendo sakê.

- Kakashi? – falou o mais velho.

- Jiraiya!?

- Por favor, Kakashi, me acompanhe nesta bebida!!!


	6. Uma Bebida a Luz do Luar

Jiraiya continuava bebendo enquanto esperava a resposta de Kakashi. Ele não queria só beber junto com ele, mas queria formar um laço forte de amizade entre os dois.

Kakashi não sabia se responderia ou não, mesmo não conhecendo aquela pessoa queria se aproximar dela e se tornar bons amigos.

- Vou lhe repetir mais uma vez. – falou o mais velho - Me acompanhe nesta bebida?

- Bom!!! – falou o grisalho – Eu acho que não tem nada demais em uma bebida.

- Bom, Jiraiya! – falou o Hyuga – Nós já vamos indo.

- Tudo bem! – falou o mais velho.

Neji e os outros haviam saído do local, deixando um Kakashi sentado na frente do homem que não conhecia.

Quando começou a falar tudo sobre a sua vida, Jiraiya acabou sentindo um aperto em seu coração. Não sabia como explicar. Depois de ouvir que ele tinha estuprado o seu discípulo, tinha que fazer o mesmo com ele. Não só o faze-lo, mas queria ficar realmente com Kakashi.

- "Esse vai ser o meu maior desejo" – pensou o mais velho, dando uma risada.

Depois de duas longas horas, Kakashi não conseguia mais se agüentar em pé de tão bêbado que estava.

Jiraiya estava fazendo de tudo pra não deixar seu mais novo amigo cair no chão. Até que depositou um beijo suava na testa de Kakashi, fazendo o mesmo corar na sua frente.

- Kakashi, gostaria de passar está noite maravilhosa em minha casa? – perguntou o mais velho.

- Se não for incomodo nenhum.

- Não será não. – afirmou o mais velho – Nós vamos ficar jogando um jogo de cartas que tenho em minha casa.

- Tudo bem.

Então Jiraiya pegou Kakashi no colo e o levou até a sua casa. Passando pela vila naquela situação, as pessoas começaram a rir do que estava acontecendo. Mas Jiraiya não ligou para as pessoas. Só estava pensando em como daria o troco em Kakashi.

Até que os dois chegaram à casa de Jiraiya e adentranram a mesma.

Então Jiraiya foi direto ao quarto para buscar as cartas. Chegando à sala ele viu Kakashi sentado no sofá quase dormindo.

- Kakashi, vamos jogar cartas? – perguntou o mais velho.

- Hai. – respondeu o grisalho – O que vamos jogar?

- O nome do jogo é...

- O nome do jogo é...

- Strip Poker. –falou o mais velho.

- Opa. Eu adoro esse jogo. – afirmou o grisalho.

- Que bom. – falou o mais o velho.

Até que Jiraiya foi buscar mais cinco garrafas de sakê para depois começarem a jogar. Parecia que Jiraiya queria deixar Kakashi mais bêbado do que de costume.

Começando o jogo pela segunda vez. Kakashi havia perdido a primeira partida. Como o jogo era "Strip Poker", Kakashi tinha que cumprir a regra do jogo e começou a tirar a camisa de um jeito bem sensual, fazendo Jiraiya ficar cada vez mais excitado.

Kakashi não estava nem ligando para o que estava fazendo. Por ele, poderia fazer aquilo por dias, meses ou até anos. Parecia uma criança boba tirando as roupas sem ter um único motivo.

Jiraiya estava tentando agüentar a sua vontade de possuí-lo, mas não conseguiu se segurar e acabou depositando um beijo no peito desnudo de Kakashi.

Até que Jiraiya perdeu a segunda partida e...

- Tire a calça. – falou o grisalho.

As partidas foram continuando. Sempre um ganhando do outro. Até que ambos ficaram de cueca boxer, um na frente do outro.

- Essa é a partida que decidirá tudo. – falou o grisalho.

- O que você acha da gente beber um pouco na sacada antes da partida final? – perguntou o mais velho.

- Acho uma boa idéia.

Até que ambos se sentaram na sacada e começaram a beber sakê á luz do luar.

Kakashi sentia seu coração ferver. Queria começar um beijo quase casto com Jiraiya, mas não conseguia mover um músculo. Era como se estivesse paralisado vendo o corpo do mais velho refletido pelo brilho da lua.

- A lua está muita linda está noite, não é Kakashi? – perguntou o mais velho.

- H- Hai! – afirmou o grisalho.

- Kakashi, eu tenho uma coisa para lhe dizer.

- E o que seria? – perguntou o grisalho.

- É meio difícil de explicar.

- Se você não consegue explicar, então faça. – falou o grisalho – Eu conseguirei entender.

Até que Jiraiya começou a beijar Kakashi em um beijo doce e suave que poderia durar para a eternidade.

Kakashi começava a passar as mãos pelo peitoral do mais velho. Estava ficando cada vez mais excitado. Queria que o corpo do mais velho o possuísse logo, mas resolveu esperar. Seria paciente. Esperaria a hora certa.

- "Eu vou terminar com a Sakura e ficarei com Jiraiya pelo resto de minha vida".

Jiraiya continuava beijando Kakashi, passando as mãos pelo membro do menor. Acariciando aquele membro, fazendo o mesmo dar gemidos de prazer. Enquanto acariciava o membro do menor, fazia movimentos de vai e vem com o dedo na entradinha de Kakashi.

Após ver que Kakashi se acostumou com a dor, começou a por dois, três, quatro dedos. Continuava provocando o menor com seu jogo de sedução.

- Você quer alguma coisa, Kakashi? – perguntou o mais velho.

- Hai! – afirmou o grisalho – Eu quero você todo pra mim.

Jiraiya deu um sorriso malicioso para Kakashi e começou a adentrar a entrada do mesmo. Estava sentindo um prazer enorme, possuindo o corpo do menor. Era tudo o que mais desejava.

- Ahhh... Jiraiya...

Kakashi estava sentindo uma dor horrível, mas está dor estava lhe passando um enorme prazer, no qual nunca tinha visto antes.

- Eu não agüento mais, Jiraiya...

- Vamos juntos, Kakashi... – falou o mais velho, se posicionando para dar as últimas estocadas no menor.

Até que Jiraiya derramou seu sêmen na entrada de Kakashi, fazendo o mesmo se deliciar de prazer. Logo após se atirou para o lado de Kakashi na cama.

- Kakashi. – falou o mais velho – Você jura que ficará sempre comigo?

- Hai! – afirmou o grisalho.

- Aishiteru, Kakashi...

- Aishiteru...

Ao dizerem isto os dois caíram em um sono profundo. Em um sonho onde ninguém poderia interromper no namoro deles.


	7. Confusão em Pleno Café da Manhã

A noite havia sido ótima para os dois rapazes. O sol já havia nascido. Os dois continuavam dormindo abraçados na cama.

Até que Shizune chega no quarto de Jiraiya, como todos os dias, para levar seu café da manhã e vê Jiraiya abraçado com outro homem. Resolveu deixar o café em cima da mesa sem acordá-lo e saiu correndo da casa para falar sobre isso para a querida esposa de Jiraiya, Tsunade.

Shizune era uma parceira fiel a Tsunade, sempre cuidava de seu marido por ela, além de fazer as suas armações.

~*~

Jiraiya havia acabado de acordar e foi ao banheiro tomar um banho. – "A noite passada foi maravilhosa. Não sei como explicar, mas foi mágica." – Pensou.

Estava tomando um banho frio para poder tirar um pouco o calor de seu corpo. Quando terminou, se sentou à mesa para tomar seu café vendo Kakashi dormindo tranquilamente em sua cama. Parecia um anjo de cabelos cinzas que havia caído do céu para trazer felicidade à terra.

Kakashi acabará de acordar com uma dor horrível nas partes intimas de seu corpo.

- Venha tomar café, Kakashi. – falou o mais velho.

Até que Kakashi se levantou da cama e foi indo em direção a mesa para tomar seu café da manhã.

- Dormiu bem querido? – perguntou o mais velho.

- Hai! – afirmou o grisalho – Aishiteru.

Após dizer isso selou seus lábios com os de Jiraiya em um beijo doce e suave.

~*~

Shizune estava em cima da árvore vendo tudo pela janela. Até que viu o beijo dos dois e tirou uma foto para mostrar para Tsunade.

Saindo correndo pela vila o mais rápido possível. Quando chegou a sala de Tsunade, viu a mesma sentada em seu escritório, carimbando os papeis e bebendo sakê. Coisas que a Hokage da vila sempre faz.

- Tsunade- sama?! – falou a morena.

- Hai?! – perguntou a hokage.

- Jiraiya traiu você com outro homem.

- N – Nani?! – perguntou a hokage.

- Veja. – falou tirando a foto dos dois rapazes se beijando.

- Aquele baka. – falou a hogake – Eu vou matá-lo. Shizune!

- Hai?! – perguntou a morena.

- Prepare aquele veneno e coloque no café de Jiraiya para está tarde. Hoje aquele baka irá aprender a não me trair mais.

- Hai! – afirmou a morena.

Tsunade não estava mais com cabeça para separar Naruto de Sasuke, só queria acabar de uma vez com Jiraiya para ver Kakashi choramingando pelos cantos.

Shizune havia ido preparar tudo para essa tarde, pois hoje seria um belo dia para um velório.

~*~

Naruto estava muito dengoso após sofrer tudo que havia sofrido. Continuava na mesma casa, mas dessa vez estava junto com seu amado, Sasuke.

Sasuke estava acariciando a pele de Naruto, fazendo o mesmo ficar calminho como se fosse um bebê. Enquanto isso ficava pensando no castigo que iria dar a seu querido irmão.

~*~

Havia chegado a hora do café da tarde. Shizune havia deixado o café em cima da mesa no quarto de Jiraiya e ficou observando tudo pela janela.

Jiraiya havia arrecem chegado em casa. Quando viu que Kakashi não estava, começou a tomar seu café.

Após Shizune ver que ele havia tomado todo o café saiu em direção a sala de Tsunade.

- "Faça bastante sexo hoje. Após você fazer isso nunca mais irá acordar" – pensou a morena.

Ao chegar à sala de Tsunade, continuava vendo a mesma fazendo o seu trabalho e bebendo sakê, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Tudo pronto. – falou a morena.

- Excelente. – falou a hokage – Está dispensada.

Após dizer isso, Shizune havia saído da sala, deixando uma hokage feliz em sua sala.

- "Acho que está na hora de arrumar os preparativos para o velório." – pensou a hokage.

~*~

Kakashi havia chegado à casa de Jiraiya à noite. Se deitou na cama e o puxou para si, até que começaram um beijo quase casto.

Jiraiya começou a dar mordidinhas no ouvido de Kakashi, descendo por toda a parte daquele corpo. Até que abocanhou o membro do rapaz, fazendo o mesmo se contorcer na cama.

- Ahhh... Jiraiya... Eu vou...

Após falar isto, derramou seu sêmen na boca de Jiraiya, fazendo com que o mesmo se deliciasse de puro prazer.

- Você quer algo, Kakashi? – perguntou o mais velho.

- Eu quero somente você. – respondeu.

- Já que pediu.

Jiraiya começou a penetrá-lo com força, fazendo Kakashi se encher de puro prazer.

- Ahhh... Jiraiya... Eu quero ma-...

Até que Jiraiya deu as ultimas estocadas, mais forte do que antes e derramou seu sêmen na entrada de Kakashi.

Logo após se atirou para o lado da cama para respirar um pouco. Parecia que hoje o sexo tinha lhe tirado muita energia.

-Aishiteru, Kakashi...

- Aishiteru, Jiraiya...

Após dizer isso os dois se abraçaram e assim dormiram juntos a noite toda.

~*~

O Dia havia amanhecido. Kakashi estava acabando de acordar. Vendo que desta vez não estava ali o café da manhã, resolveu tentar acordar Jiraiya.

- Amor, acorde... – falou o grisalho.

Jiraiya não respondeu. Estava dormindo profundamente, como se nunca mais fosse acordar.

Vendo que Jiraiya não respondia, Kakashi escorou o ouvido em seu peito e viu que o coração do mais velho havia parado.

Começou a ficar desesperado, a chorar. Realmente seu amor estava morto.

Shizune que estava vendo tudo pela janela foi ajudar sua amiga Tsunade nos preparativos do enterro.

~*~

Estava tudo pronto para o enterro. Itachi, Sai, Naruto e Sasuke estavam carregando o caixão onde se encontrava o corpo de Jiraiya.

Tsunade estava chorando atrás do caixão aonde estava seu ex-marido e Kakashi também estava chorando na frente do caixão.

Quando o caixão foi colocado no buraco, Naruto começou a dizer umas palavras:

- Além de você ser um super pervertido... Você era o melhor Sensei que existia. – falou o loiro – Espero que descanse em paz, em um mundo tranqüilo onde todos nos nós encontraremos de novo.

Ao dizer isso, Naruto começou a chorar fazendo com que Sasuke o consolasse.

No decorrer do enterro, todos colocaram as flores em cima do caixão antes de colocarem a areia por cima.

O encarregado de colocar a areia era Gaara e assim o fez, colocando-a sobre o caixão.

- Funerais são tão legais. São tão tocantes. – gritou a hogake.

Todos que estavam a sua volta a olharam com espanto e cada um foi seguindo para casa.

~*~

Sasuke e Naruto haviam deixado tudo pronto na casa. Só faltava uma coisa para o plano sair perfeito. Seqüestrar o homem que havia feito coisas horríveis com Naruto. Uchiha Itachi.


	8. O Sequestro do Sequestrador

Itachi estava voltando junto com Sai para casa. Até que ambos se beijaram e tomaram caminhos diferentes.

Naruto e Sasuke estavam apenas observando Itachi com um saco na mão. Estavam em cima do telhado, quando Itachi chegou perto os dois pularam tocando um gás sonífero no rosto do rapaz e colocando um saco em sua cabeça.

~*~

Já na casa onde estavam, Sasuke colocou as corrente nos pulsos de seu irmão e o deixou ajoelhado no chão com o corpo nu.

Até que Itachi acordou um pouco tonto.

- Yo Itachi. Que bom que acordou – Falou o Uchiha menor.

- O que vocês vão fazer comigo? – perguntou o moreno.

- Nós temos um brinquedinho para você – respondeu . – É bom você estar preparado pro que vai sentir agora.

Itachi estava vendo Naruto com um chicote em sua mão direita e Sasuke pegando um vibrador e ligando-o. Estava se mexendo muito tentando escapar, mas não fora possível.

- Quieto! – falou o loiro dando-lhe uma chicotada.

- Nii – San! Levante-se um pouco e depois sente-se no vibrador. Até o fundo.

- Iie... – falou o moreno.

- O que você disse? – perguntou o loiro dando-lhe outra chicotada.

Até que Itachi enfiou o vibrador na sua entrada, dando altos gritos de dor. Mas ainda faltava mais um pouco para o vibrador entrar todo em Itachi, então Sasuke o empurrou seu ombro para baixo, fazendo Itachi derramar lagrimas pelo seu rosto pálido.

- Bom garoto. Agora, mexa os quadris. – ordenou.

- Iie.

Até que Naruto lhe deu outra chicotada nas costas fazendo o mesmo dar um grito de dor e começar a fazer logo o que lhe foi ordenado.

- Ahhh... Ahhh... Eu vou – falou o moreno.

Itachi derramou seu sêmen por toda a sua volta e continuou chorando encarando o rosto de seu irmão.

- Agora levante-se.

- Iie... – respondeu.

- Mas você não cansa de apanhar mesmo não é? – perguntou o loiro dando mais chicotadas.

Até que Itachi se levantou. Vendo que Sasuke estaca se deitando em baixo dele com o membro ereto, sentou em cima e começou a gritar de tanta dor e prazer q estava sentindo.

Sasuke estava lhe proporcionando muito prazer naquele exato momento, era como se seu irmão fosse o seu dominante. Adorava ver a cara de seu irmão daquele jeito, lhe proporcionando um prazer enorme, não como Naruto o proporciona mais quase isso.

- Sasuke, por favor pare. – implorou o moreno – Eu juro que não farei mais nada com Naruto.

- Iie... Depois ele mesmo vai te penetrar. É bom você estar preparado.

Sasuke estava dando as ultimas estocadas em Itachi, para enfim chegar ao ápice.

Naruto estava tomando o lugar de Sasuke, para enfim começar a dar fortes estocadas em seu cunhado. Continuava na mesma sincronia, Naruto continuava penetrando em Itachi e Sasuke dava várias chicotadas nas costas de seu irmão.

~*~

Sai estava em seu quarto começando a sentir saudades de Itachi. Não conseguia ficar parado em casa, sempre se preocupando com seu namorado, pois sabia que ele sempre arrumava uma confusão com alguém.

- Será que ele está tentando me trair com a Kurenai de novo – pensou o rapaz.

Até que Sai saiu de casa e foi atrás de Itachi para matar um pouquinho a saudade.

~*~

Itachi estava horrível. As suas costas estavam sangrando muito. Parecia que a sua pele havia sido queimada.

Até que Naruto chegou ao seu ápice, derramando seu sêmen na entrada de Itachi para logo se separar dele.

- Itachi, ainda não acabou – afirmou o uchiha menor – Sente-se no vibrador de novo.

- Iie – gritou.

Sasuke começou a dar mais chicotadas em Itachi, até que ele sentou no vibrador outra vez. Itachi não estava agüentando mais. Já estava sofrendo o bastante.

- Eu prometo não fazer mais nada com Naruto. Me deixe ir?

- Iie...

Itachi continuava sentado no vibrador. A cada chicotada que levava ele fazia os movimentos de vai e vem mais forte e mais rápido.

Até que derrepente chega Sai assustado com tudo que estava acontecendo naquela casa abandonada.

- Por favor... Deixe Itachi ir? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Acho que já foi o bastante por hoje – falou o Uchiha menor – Mas se você fizer mais alguma coisa, da próxima vez será muito pior.

Após dizer isso, Sasuke e Naruto saíram da casa, deixando o casal sozinho.

- Não se preocupe Itachi. Essa noite eu cuidarei de você.

~*~

Enquanto isso Shikamaru estava em casa brigando com Temari.

- Eu não quero mais tiver na minha frente. Suma daqui – falou a loira.

- Mulheres são problemáticas. Por mim tanto faz.

Após dizer isso saiu de casa para falar com Asuma ou talvez acabar dormindo em sua casa.


	9. Uma Bela Noite Para Um Jogo

Era quase meia note. Shikamaru saiu triste de casa por acabar brigando com Temari, mas sabia que o que estava fazendo era certo. Andando pelas ruas de Konoha, Shikamaru avistou Kurenai e começou a conversar com a própria.

- Aonde você está indo a uma hora dessas? – perguntou a morena.

- Estou indo à casa de Asuma para conversar com ele.

- Mas à essa hora?

- É que eu briguei com a minha namorada...

- Hmm... Entendo... – falou a morena.

- Eu já vou indo... Boa noite, Sensei.

- Boa noite, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru continuava andando em direção à casa de Asuma. Quando chegou, começou a bater na porta e viu um homem de regata e cueca boxer fumando um cigarro, como era de seu costume.

- Shikamaru!? – falou o homem – O que faz aqui à esta hora da noite ?

- Asuma. Eu briguei com Temari hoje e queria saber se poderia dormir na sua casa?

- Eu sei que deve ser difícil pra você, mas eu...

Asuma interrompeu a fala ao ver que seu aluno estava triste e sofrendo muito.

- Tudo bem! Poderá ficar aqui está noite.

- Arigato gosaimasu!

- Bem! Entre. Vamos jogar Shougi? – perguntou o homem.

- H – Hai! – falou o moreno.

Asuma e Shikamaru foram juntos para sala e começaram a jogar Shougi. Shikamaru era sempre talentoso. Um ótimo estrategista para um jogo de Shougi e um excelente Shinobi.

Até que ambos começaram a beber um pouco. Estavam conversando sobre diversos assuntos, até que Asuma resolve falar sobre um assunto interrante. Um assunto que muda completamente a vida do homem.

- Shikamaru, você já fez algum tipo de relação sexual com Temari? – perguntou o homem.

- Iie... – negou – Na verdade, eu tenho medo de errar em alguma coisa ou em algum detalhe.

- Ah! Entendo... – falou o homem – Você gostaria de aprender comigo?

- H – Hai! Sensei...

Ao ouvir isto Asuma envolveu seus braços no corpo do menor, roçando seu membro nas nadegas do próprio.

- Vou fazer você ser eternamente meu – sussurou no ouvido do menor, fazendo o mesmo se sentir um pouco arrepiado.

Até que Asuma começou a tirar de leve a calça do menor e colocando a sua mão por dentro da cueca do próprio, começando a acariciar aquele membro desprotegido. Shikamaru o puxou para si, começando um beijo quase casto, onde fez Asuma ser obrigado a dar mordiscadas no pescoço do menor.

Shikamaru estava se sentindo tão bem, era sua primeira vez, mas era como se tivesse feito aquilo inúmeras vezes. Asuma não conseguiu agüentar mais e começou a tirar a cueca do menor para então abocanhar o membro ereto do mesmo. Estava fazendo fortes movimentos de vai e vem, sugando aquele membro para si, fazendo o menor se contorcer.

- Asuma... Eu vou... – falou o menor.

Até que Shikamaru gozou na boca do adulto, fazendo com que o próprio se deliciasse de prazer.

- Nossa. Foi o melhor que já experimentei... – afirmou o homem – Agora é a minha vez.

Asuma tirou a calça e deixou seu membro exposto para então o menor abocanhá-lo. Quanto mais o menor sugava aquele membro, mais o homem forçava o menor a seguir em frente com o que estava fazendo. Enquanto o menor chupava seu membro, Asuma começava a lubrificar a entradinha do menor.

- Asuma... Está doendo muito.

- Acalme-se! – falou o homem – Logo a dor passa.

E assim aconteceu. Shikamaru começou a se acostumar com aquela dor. Estava se sentindo tão bem. A cada movimento que o maior lhe fazia com o dedo, ele dava vários gemidos de prazer.

- Asuma... Por favor.

Até que Asuma começou a penetrar Shikamaru de um jeito bem devagar, para o próprio começar a se acostumar com a dor.

- Ahhh... Sensei...

Os gemidos de Shikamaru pareciam uma melodia para Asuma seguir em frente. Até que o mesmo começa a fazer fortes movimentos de vai e vem. Shikamaru estava sentindo uma dor na qual não conseguia entender, mas estava na casa de seu Sensei justamente por isso. Queria aprender sobre relações sexuais e ao mesmo tempo tentar se acostumar com aquela dor.

- Asuma... Eu não vou... Ahhh...

- Vamos juntos Shikamaru – falou o homem.

Até que Asuma derramou seu sêmen na entradinha do menor para após começar um beijo doce e suave com o próprio. Shikamaru estava adorando aquele beijo, deixando o maior explorar aquela boca, abrindo passagem para aquela língua abusada.

- Gostou do que aprendeu hoje, Shikamaru?

- Hai! – afirmou o menor – Mas acho que preciso de mais umas aulinhas!

- Entendo! Quando você quiser meu querido aluno.

- Aishiteru, Sensei! – falou o menor.

- Aishiteru!


End file.
